sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
H2 Whoa
*20 November 2005 |prev = Cosmic Crisis |next = An Enemy in Need }} "H2 Whoa" is the fifty-fifth episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 13 March 2005 and 24 September 2005 in France and the United States respectively. Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Cosmo *Lindsey Thorndyke *Nelson Thorndyke *Helen *Danny *Frances *Chuck Thorndyke *Mister Tanaka *Fish Metarex *Planet Secco's natives Plot At the Thorndyke Mansion, Lindsey, Chuck, Danny, Francis, Helen and Nelson see the note Chris left in the room with his teleportation device. Lindsey says that they should get Chris back, but Nelson reassures her that they have to trust him. Back on the Blue Typhoon, Knuckles tells the crew that the Master Emerald was reacting to something and said it could be a Chaos Emerald. Tails checks for any nearby planets. When Chris sees one, Cosmo says that it's called Planet Secco. Sonic then mentions that, according to his planet guide, the planet is dry as a bone. Upon arriving, Chris says that their scopes indicate a lot of water on the planet. Sonic says that there must be a mistake, but Knuckles tells him, "Tough luck, Sonic." After landing the Typhoon, everyone enters in submarines to find shore. Chris and Sonic go in a two-compartment sub. Sonic gets seasick, and Chris says he's lucky that he is not in the same compartment with Sonic. Suddenly, they are both attacked by some strange looking fish. Chris evades them, but they start spinning out of control. On a nearby shore, the others start looking for the Chaos Emerald. Amy says it could take some time. Cosmo wonders if Chris and Sonic are okay. Elsewhere, Sonic and Chris emerge from the water and spot some kind of fortress. When they both get on dry land, they are attacked by fish-like Metarex. Sonic tells Chris to make a run for it, but Chris tells him that he now has a black belt in karate, thanks to Mr. Tanaka. He attempts to punch one, but misses by a few centimeters. Confused, he tries a kick, but misses again. Sonic tells him to stop fooling around to which Chris responds that he's not and starts running from the Metarex. Sonic then says to leave the fighting to the experts. He tries to counterattack the Metarex, and successfully hits one this time, but his hand puffs up in pain. Metarex then try to pile up on him, but Sonic pushes him into the water and defeats the Metarex pile. Sonic tells Chris to go get help. Chris then yells, "Look behind you!" A much bigger Metarex catches Sonic and throws him like a rock skipping across water. Then a shooter from the fortress shoots a net at Sonic and captures him. Sonic tells Chris to get back to the Typhoon, stating that neither of them will survive if Chris gets captured as well. Chris heads back to the Typhoon and tells Tails what happened. Amy calls Tails and said that she knew Sonic got caught as well, because the planet's natives told her. She tells the boys that she will go rescue him, hoping to win his love as usual. She also tells Tails to pick her and Sonic up in the X-Tornado in an hour. Chris asks if Tails needs help, to which Tails replies no. Chris goes to his room on the ship and thinks that maybe he shouldn't have come, but then he remembers showing Helen some shoe designs for Sonic and realizes that he can be of use. Back at the Metarex fortress, the natives take Amy to there, and she goes in to save Sonic. Inside, Sonic is on the end of a fishing line being raised and lowered over a water tank. A shark jumps out, snapping at him. Sonic swings to avoid it, and jokingly tells the shark to order a pizza if he's hungry. Amy manages to get inside a uses her hammer to knock any Metarex in her way. Meanwhile on the Typhoon, Tails takes off in the X Tornado to pick up Amy and Sonic. Amy then breaks into the room where Sonic is and attempts to jump at him, but falls in the shark tank instead. Amy tells Sonic he was supposed to catch her, to which Sonic replies, "Oh, sorry." The shark attacks Amy, but she hits it with her hammer. She then knocks the Metarex that had Sonic and takes him with her. She then breaks through a wall, and Tails catches them on the X Tornado. The Metarex then shoot some kind of spears that look like webbed feet and the plane. Tails easily dodges them, but the rope that Sonic was wrapped in got cut. As Sonic falls down to the water, Chris arrives in the Hyper Tornado, shoots a red sphere at Sonic's feet and Hover Shoes appear in place of Sonic's regular shoes. When Sonic lands, he's on top of the water and hovering above it. He also breaks free from the ropes and begins battling the Metarex once again. He easily defeats them all and the planet egg is returned. Meanwhile the others find the Chaos Emerald and the episode ends. Eyecatch Cards Sonicx-ep55-eye1.jpg|Metarex Gillman Sonicx-ep55-eye2.jpg|Gillman's Boss Dubbing changes *In the Japanese version, there is a scene where Nelson and Lindsey are bowing to Helen. That scene was removed from the English dub. *In the Japanese version, Cosmo asked what the name of Planet Secco is, to which Sonic answers her. That does not occur in the English dub. *Planet Hydoo/Aride is renamed "Secco" in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, the traveling book Sonic is reading has the name "CosmoNavi" on the covered. That name was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is an eighteen-second scene of Sonic imagining himself running on the dry planet. Afterwards, Sonic chuckles, jumps down and fixes his shoes. That scene was removed from the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a twenty-second scene of the Blue Typhoon moving toward Planet Secco. That scene was removed from the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a seventeen-second scene of Chris in the bathroom taking a shower and drying off. That scene was removed in the English dub, leading to scene shifting straight to Chris in bed when Tails suggests to Chris to wash himself. *During the flashback to WacDonalds, the text on the menu is removed in the English dub. Also, the "W" on Chris' hat and other texts have been blanked out as well. *In the Japanese version, there is an eleven-second scene at the end of the episode of Sonic running. That scene was removed from the English dub. Title in other languages Episode File:Sonic X Episode 55 - H2Whoa Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Metarex Saga episodes